


Friends Till The End

by Fazntic05



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Death Threats, Demons, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fear of Death, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spoilers, Gen, Haunting, Home Invasion, Hurts So Good, I Made Myself Cry, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Killer Robots, Locked In, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, Multi, Needles, POV Original Character, Past Child Abuse, Phobias, Physical Abuse, Robot/Human Relationships, Silence, Sleep Deprivation, Talking Animals, Teddy Bears, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazntic05/pseuds/Fazntic05
Summary: Friends Till The End, Right? Forever? What Lies. Some Adults Are Just Too Stupid To Believe The Other Part Of The Story. Ever Since The Incident, I've Never Been The Same. I've Developed Phobias. I'm Still A Cry Baby Like Everyone Calls Me. My Family Despise Me, Yet Still Keep Me Around. I Would Run Away From This Hellhole, But Most Of My Time, I Spent In My Room, Just Thinking.I Thought Staying In My Room, Hidden Away From The Horrible World Would Protect Me From My Old Friends.Boy, Was I So Wrong.A DARK  Story Not Suitable For Younger Views Under The Age Of 11. A Horror Story When A Certain 13 Year Old Girl's Childhood Fantasies Come Back To Haunt Her.This Is Not Your Every Day Fairytale.Happy Endings? Not This Time.





	Friends Till The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A Sneak Peak At What You Guys Are Getting Yourselves Into...  
> (P.S This Chapter Was Rewritten As The New Prologue)

The little girl tossed and turned in her sheets.  
No sleep would come to her. Every strike of lighting and roar or thunder seemed to make her jump back awake again. The girl had always been afraid of storms, especially with no one ever coming to comfort her. She should’ve been used to handling her problems on her own, no support but her own determination to hold her. Storms and nightmares were what kept her up at night. Unfortunately, she lived in a country where it would storm often, yet she almost had a phobia of them. 

Every white flash of lightning only lit up her room for a quarter second, casting shadows and illuminations. Sometimes, the girl could even hallucinate seeing the fanged jaws of a monster from the deepest and darkest parts of her mind. It was cursed to her as a child. 

As another roar of thunder called throughout the dark night, it made the girl jump back into reality and burst into more tears. She couldn’t help it. She was only 7 years old. Her frightful weeps were quiet as she was trying to hold them in. She knew what would happen if they heard her. No matter how hard she tried to her hold back her tears and cries, her tears wouldn’t stop falling. She was scared. Not just of the storm raging on outside, but of Them. 

What they would do to her if they heard her. If she would survive the night through and live to see the light of another day. Every hour was a challenge for survival. The girl knew that well enough. She wanted to shut out the roars and flashes of the storm only just outside her window, close her eyes and pretend to not see the imaginary shadows dancing along her bedroom walls. She just couldn’t. 

That’s when she heard it. 

The jiggle of a doorknob. The little girl’s eyes went wide in horror and on instinct, quickly laid back in bed and pretended to be asleep. They had heard her… Or had they? Perhaps one of them was just paying one of their midnightly visits. She didn’t want to know. She turned on her side o face away from her door and stare at the wall. She pulled her covers on top of her head and felt her entire body shaking in fear. There was nothing else she could do now, but only wait for them to enter and hope they thought she was asleep. But that wasn’t the case.

They knew she was awake.   
They knew she wasn’t asleep soundly. That’s why they had heard her crying. 

The door slowly creaked open. 

A tear rolled down the girl’s cheek.   
Her fate was in their hands now. It always was. 

She could the slow and steady footsteps shuffling around her bedroom in the dark. Her ears listened ever so carefully, mind taking silent guesses of which nightmare it was. She could only guess by how much weight they had, how fast they crept along the floor, if their bodies creaked or if they snarled. So far, they stepped so slowly, as quietly as possible. They didn’t even breath so it seemed. That’s how the little girl figured it out. It was the Monster.

Her fingers squeezed her bed covers tighter, skin beginning to sweat. Her nose was running and she was desperate to sniff again. Her ears continued to listen as it crept closer to her bed. 

Step…

Step…..

Step…. ..

 

Step… ….

They stopped. Completely. No breaths, no hisses. Nothing.   
She dared not to move nor even breath. He was there. He knew… Everything.   
She held her breath, silently praying for him to get the hint and leave her to weep herself to sleep alone. There was no sound of movement. 

It took all her strength to hold back a flinch that sprang in her spine when a giant clawed hand was suddenly placed on her small shoulder. Her lips released a tiny whimper of fear. The razor-clawed hand sat there, talons tapping one at a time on her shoulder. She didn’t have to hear the breathing to know its face was close, but to feel it. The frozen cool breath right in her air. 

“I know you’re awake.” 

The voice said, a tone only just above a whisper, a deathly hiss of its tongue in her ear. He knew she was faking it. But still, he left her alive. Why? Still, the girl decided not to react, keeping up the facade of pretending to sleep. She could tell it amused the monster. 

It stayed there where it was, clawed hand still digging into the flesh of her shoulder, for a few minutes. The girl was more than relieved when the monster started to get bored and retract its claws from her shoulder. The clinking of metal reached the girl’s ears, and she immediately feared the worst. The clanking of knives perhaps? Was it here to finally kill her? Put her out of her misery even? 

Something was quietly placed on her side table next to her bed. The girl never dared to open even one eye in case the monster was still watching her with a spare eye. There was more shuffling against the carpet. The pleasant sound of leaving footsteps heading for her door. They were slower than before, the sound of claws clinking against each other. The girl was suffering from curiosity, wondering what the creature was doing and if he was already outside the doorway now. 

It was only until she heard the door slowly creak to a shut and the click of the door when she released a huge sigh of relief. She reached up to feel her face, her hand coming in contact with soaking wet skin on her forehead. She was sweating everywhere, body trembling in fear from the terrifying encounter. Her heart was still racing until the girl remembered that the monster had placed something on her bedside table. 

She looked over to it.   
All the monster had left behind in its trace,  
Was a necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading This Chapter! Share It Around! Again, This Is A DARK! Story! So Don't Expect Any Cuddles, Lollies And Rainbows. The World Is A Beautiful Yet Dark And Dangerous Place. Just Remember That.


End file.
